There's Always Someone
by BloodOcean27
Summary: After failing two missions, Demyx is more depressed than ever. But there is always someone who cares for him. Pairing: Demyx/Dancer


**There's Always Someone

* * *

**

"Well, Demyx, Your report?" The ninth member of Organization XIII shifted slightly in his throne, looking away from his Superior who sat across the room, staring at the blond with his arms folded.

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to try and make that deal with Hades? Why did he have to fight Sora? He knew very well that they _picked the wrong guy for this one_, and Xemnas knew that too. So why did he still send him on the two missions?  
It really didn't make sense to Demyx, not one bit.

"Well..." Number IX muttered, playing with the pendulums that hung from the collar his organization cloak, wishing he could just fade away into darkness than say another word.  
"Things were going pretty good... made it to the blue guy, got into his palace thing and got to talk to him... but... his dog Cerberus attack me... so i had to flee, you know i'm no match for a demented dog like that thing."

A sigh ran through the mind of Xemnas. Another failed mission. Like most of the time. This damn mullet boy was really quite worthless to him. He knew that, but the organization number was cut in half, or close to. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas... all of them were gone. Therefor, each member left received double missions. There wasn't much point in giving Demyx any though. Unless they were extremely easy.

"So yet another failed mission... and what of the key master?" A lump had swelled up in the Nocturne's throat, causing him to cough slightly, giving his answer without words.  
"I see. Two failed missions today. Demyx... you really are a pathetic excuse for a nobody."

At that moment, Demyx felt like a hand had grabbed his non-existent heart and crushed it. He gritted his teeth, turning his shaking hands into fists, ready to pound something into absolute annihilation.

"You don't have a bloody clue do you?! Well?!" The blond's scream echoes to the very ends of the endless circular room they were in, fading away into nothingness.

No sound came from the superior, who just sat there, taking in Demyx's loud words. Never before had anyone ever shouted at him. Around him, but not at him. This was not expected.

"Do you know why i fail each mission?! It's because 1. I have a sitar for a weapon! 2. I have to play it! 3. I have to put concentration into playing it! 4. I have to move around to dodge any and all attacks! 5. I have to keep watch on my enemy!  
Do you know how hard it is to play a giant sitar while jumping all over the place and fighting opponents that i could never beat?! No!"

He had a point. But nobody cared.

"You're right. I don't know how difficult it is to do all of those at the same time, and i don't care. You failed two important missions and you will be severely punished. Severely.

* * *

He had finnished. Finally. And it was almost one in the morning.

Demyx groaned sadly as he clung to his deep blue pillow in his bedroom... or rather, beach. His beach. The one place where he could be alone, seeing as no one would ever want to bother with him.

Each member of the organization had a bedroom suited to their environment, and nobody would want to come into his room where it was all smiles for eternity.

His room was by far, the most unusual. A beach. Sand, sea, fake moon in the fake sky, and an Island off the coast.  
His bed, which was but a king sized mattress, which laid on the soft sand in the middle of his beach. A blue pillow, and white blanket covered it fully, keeping it warm at all times.

Only two sounds could be heard. The first, was the flickering fire of the tiki torches, spread out along the beach. The second, Demyx's groans, whimpers and moans. He shouldn't be doing this. No, normally, he would play his sitar to lift his spirits, but there wasn't anything to lift. Not now anyway.

"Why... am i here?" Number IX whispered, his voice, bearly reaching the calm waves of the sea.  
He shut his eyes closed, holding them clamped together as if he were awaiting something to kill him.

And then, he felt it. A thin, soft, handless, and completely flexible arm. It touched his left cheek slightly, making him open his eyes to see what it was.

A nobody. Not just a normal dusk. His nobody. A Dancer. The white creature stood there, on his bed, swaying slightly in the still and silent wind, looking into the hurt ocean blue eyes of his master.

Number IX opened his mouth to say something, but his fellow dancer beat him to the punch by opening his slender and flexible arms out wide, as if it were signaling for a hug.

Demyx rose to his feet slowly and did the same, embracing his lesser friend in a hug, sharing the pain. Right now, it was the only thing he needed, to be held and comforted. The dancer wrapped his white skinny arms around his master's back tightly, as did the man, hugging the white being tighter to his chest, letting all the non-existent feelings in his empty body drain  
away in the firm hold.

The hug lasted several minuets, and once all of the cloudy, but fake emotion had been drained from his body, the two let go of each other.

The dancer then lifted hid right arm up into the air, acting as if it were resting on an invisible shelf and raised his left to strum the air around him. A smile formed on the higher nobody's face and he nodded before reaching a hand into the air and summoning his prized large blue sitar.

At that moment, more dancer nobodies began to appear around him, swaying just like the first, getting ready to dance.  
How many were there? Demyx had to say... every single dancer he had. They were all over the place, ready to cheer up their master with dancing.

Demyx set the base of his sitar in the sand, rested one arm on top, draping around the spiked head while he placed his other hand on the strings, getting ready to pluck away.

But what song should he play? That was easy. The only song that could possibly make him happy. His favorite song ever.  
And it was all thanks to Saix that he knew it. If the Luna Diviner didn't send him on that scout mission in Twilight town, the song would have remained not known to him. Taking that break and sneaking into someone's house to watch Tv was good after all. It was then that he heard the song, the song that always made him happy.

So he started to strum his sitar, making the notes echo to the ends of his beach like room.  
The endless numbers of dancers sway along with the music, as did the waves of the sea, and soon enough, everything was  
in motion, swaying, jumping and dancing to the music. Watching his friends dance, Demyx opened his mouth to sing.

_Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me  
It makes me feel so free, so alive  
It makes me want to survive  
And the sky, it makes me feel so high  
The bad times pass me by  
'cause today is gonna be a brighter day_

His soft words echoed along the beach, bringing joy to everything that moved.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

The many dancer glided around the beach with grace, in perfect sync with their master's words.

_Feel the sunshine..._

Without you, there's nothing for me to do  
Can you feel the sunshine, too?  
It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new  
When you're here, I wish you were always near  
'cause everything's so clear  
And today is gonna be a brighter day

The waves pushed and pulled themselves with each line of words. If could could smile, they surely would.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

The happiness in Demyx's stomach was growing rapidly as he watch the beautiful dancing of the nobodies and the sea.

_When the sun goes down  
I feel like I am waiting  
For another day  
When the clouds go away_

The moon started to shine down on the cause of the singing, as if it were praising him for his joy.

_Can you feel it?  
Ooh-hoo...  
Can you feel it?  
Oh..._

The clouds in the night sky swayed with the joy-filled music, spreading even more happiness over the beach.

_Can you feel it?  
Oh...  
Can you feel it?_

The nobodies spun around in a large circle around the higher nobody, making sure he was pleased and happy.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

The fire in the torches danced with the waves, pulling and pushing in sync, proving that fire and water were a true pair.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

White, slender arms waved about elegantly in the still air, forming shapes and masterpieces.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Can you feel it?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Reach out...  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again _

Demyx moved along with his dancing marvels, casting his voice through the entire beach as he joined in the large circle.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh...  
Brighten up your day...  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out, you gotta reach out...  
Come back again...  
You gotta reach out._

Everything slowly came to a stop as the words and music of the Nocturne evaporated into the air, echoing further away. The dancers, waves, moon, clouds, and fire eventually came to a halt when the music left them and silence reigned again.

The song was over and Demyx's spirit was lifted higher than ever. He knew he should just think about the good times... and they will come back again. He knew it. And it explained why he was always so happy. He just needed to remember that they will come back again.

Once he let his sitar form into a ball of water and evaporate, the blond gave a bow to everything around him.  
The dancers, still swaying slightly surrounded him in one big group hug.  
He knew. Dmeyx knew. _"There is always someone who cares... always... no matter what..."_

_As long as he had his dancers... that was all he would ever need. Because they cared about him. And they wouldn't stop._

--

1. I do not write songs.  
2. Can you feel the sunshine just seems to fit Demyx perfectly.


End file.
